L'Initiation de Snow
by shaileniebeanie
Summary: Avant d'être accepté parmi les membres du groupe des Mages, Simon Snow doit passer l'Initiation, l'épreuve finale.


_Rédaction d'une fan fiction : Simon Snow_

Si l'on avait parié 100 000€ à Simon Snow lorsqu'il avait 10 ans que, dans 6 à peine, il serait sur le point même de rejoindre un groupe d'enchanteurs lors de ses études à l'École de Magie de Watford, il serait fort probablement encore bien pauvre aujourd'hui. Or, c'était la réalité : il se tenait bel et bien devant les Mages, ce groupe d'enchanteurs que certains auraient tendance à qualifier d'écervelés, mais qui aux yeux de Simon, étaient synonyme d'honneur, de liberté et d'audace. En effet, ils étaient connus pour leur lutte sans fin contre la Monotonie rampante : et Simon trépignait d'impatience de se joindre à leurs côtés dans cette lutte contre le Mal. Or, il devait tout d'abord franchir l'Initiation. L'Initiation était divisée en 3 parties, lesquelles permettraient de déterminer si le candidat avait ce qu'il faut pour accéder au titre de Mage. La première partie était théorique : le jeune protégé devait faire démonstration de tout ce qu'il avait apprit en classe, et ce en récitant des formules et recettes de potions. Puis, il devait faire ses preuves en créant ces dites potions, et certains des membres des Sages devaient par la suite tester leur capacité. Finalement, la 3ème épreuve était la plus éprouvante : on plaçait l'initié sous l'influence d'une Potion de Vérité, laquelle permettait de faire avouer au sujet ses plus grands remords et sombres secrets. Si le jeune s'avérait suffisamment pur, on le remerciait de son honnêteté, puis on procédait à l'une grande célébration festive pour le féliciter et l'accueillir en tant que Nouveau Membre.

Simon était confiant : il avait déjà récité dans son esprit toutes les Recettes Essentielles du livre de magie de l'École, lui qui était doté d'une mémoire prodigieuse. Pour ce qui était de la 2ème étape, le nombre de fois où il s'était glissé dans la cuisine de la cafétéria pour préparer des potions dans le but de jouer de vilains tours aux petits salopards de son école jouerait certainement en sa faveur. Seulement la 3ème étape lui causait soucis : son honnêteté suffirait-elle à convaincre les Mages de l'accepter malgré les mauvaises actions commises?

C'est alors que débuta la cérémonie d'ouverture de l'Initiation. Les enchanteurs formèrent un cercle autour du jeune apprenti, puis lui firent répéter après eux le serment des Magiciens. Ensuite, on réveilla le feu qui jusqu'à présent somnolait et on s'écarta pour laisser place à Simon, ainsi qu'à deux des plus vieux membres. Ces derniers ne perdirent pas de temps à le mettre au défi, ainsi Simon dut faire face à maintes situations fictives associés à des concepts abstraits, souvent abordés et exploités dans le monde de la magie, tels l'amour, l'envie, la lassitude et la lâcheté. Pour chacune de ces situations, Simon devait identifier le nom de la potion, ainsi que ses ingrédients, qui serait la plus utile de fabriquer dans le contexte donné. Confiant et n'ayant aucun raison pour ne pas l'être, il récita sans même que sa voix ne vacille les potions appropriées pour chacune des situations. Après environ une heure de ce petit jeu, l'un des Mages témoins recouvra la tête du jeune homme d'un chapeau sombre comme les ténèbres, mais illuminé par l'effet de réflexion créé par la lune sur la surface des rubis qui y étaient incrustés. Puis, les Mages s'écartèrent des alentours du feu, et on enchaîna sans commentaire avec la prochaine étape. Le jeune magicien sentit ses mains commencer à trembler : il agrippa fermement le bas de son blouson afin d'empêcher le mouvement de contaminer le reste de son corps. Il débuta avec une recette bien simple : celle qui amenait tout individu vers un état d'âme où tout semblait incontestablement plus beau et plus paisible, où tout souci semblait anodin. C'est ainsi que tout au long du reste de la soirée, on pu apercevoir Ringlish, le vieux Mage habituellement reconnu pour son ennui mortel et son indifférence face à tout, s'émerveiller devant la splendeur des tisons du feu et gambader le long de la lisière des bois, sous le regard amusé des autres enchanteurs. Les Mages lui firent alors cadeau d'une luxueuse baguette, taillé dans le bois le plus lointain et luxueux de la Forêt des Âmes. Finalement, on fit s'asseoir Simon Snow sur une chaise, et le pauvre avala avec difficulté le mélange visqueux qu'on lui tendait. Le Mage Vercype commença à l'interroger avec de simples questions, tel quel était son prénom et pourquoi était-il ici ce soir. Simon sentait la chaleur du sérum monter en lui, brûlant sur son passage toute trace de mensonge et toute parcelle de souvenirs profondément encrés en lui, les amenant à la surface. Puis, Vercype se dirigea vers des questionnements un peu plus complexes : ses intentions à joindre le groupe, le passée sombre de son enfance. Simon ne pouvait résister à la flamme qui semblait vouloir consumer son être en entier, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un être fait à part entière de vérité et de raison. Vercype se prononça alors : «Quel est votre plus grand remord?» Simon tenta tant bien quel mal d'apaiser le feu, mais il réalisa bien que c'était peine perdue, et qu'il était temps d'être honnête, à commencer envers lui-même ainsi il se laissa incendier par la flamme. «Plus jeune, alors que j'étais à l'orphelinat, j'ai assisté au meurtre d'un autre pensionnaire, par un plus âgé, plus fort que moi, ainsi j'ai prétendu dormir et j'ai observé sans bouger un seul muscle de mon corps l'enfant être étouffé dans son sommeil, puis l'autre se rediriger vers sa couette.» Puis, il sentit le feu bouillonner dans ses veines, aussi brûlant et destructeur que la lave d'un volcan. Il sombra dans le néant.

Lorsque Simon se réveilla, 4 jours plus tard, une cape scintillante, qui semblait volatile et si fragile qu'un simple clignement des yeux suffirait à la détruire, le couvrait et était accompagnée de cette simple note : _Merci de votre honnêteté._


End file.
